


College Days

by LexiGold13



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Medical Kink, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiGold13/pseuds/LexiGold13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Quinn came home from college, she mentioned a top secret sorority.  This is set in the future, telling of what happens when Santana and Brittany go to visit her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Aboard

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing Glee FF, and my first time posting here. Please be nice.

Quinn was excited, she was also a little nervous. The unholy trinity was finally getting together after what felt like years of being apart. Sure she and Santana had gotten into a fight, but that had been taken care of and everything was now water under the bridge. Now the three girls were going to get together and have a wonderful weekend.

Quinn walked around the room scrutinizing every little square inch to make sure all was set and secure. Her phone buzzing was the only thing that made her stop for a brief moment. "Closing in on you, figure, twenty minutes," read the text and a smile pulled at Quinn's mouth. She texted back a quick reply along with a smiley face and then went back to fixing up her room. Everything that she wanted kept out of sight, was now well hidden, at least for the time being.

Quinn jumped a few inches when she heard a familiar voice behind her say hello. She put her hand to her chest and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry princess," Anne said moving in and wrapping her arms around Quinn, and kissing her cheek. "Are you ready for your weekend with your little friends?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"Yes," Quinn answered and she received a tighter hug and a quick firm smack to her bottom.

"Yes, what?" Anne asked sternly.

"Yes Sissy," Quinn said.

"That's better," Anne smiled and she slipped her hand down Quinn's pants and panties and squeezed her flesh making Quinn lean into her and moan happily. "My sweet baby girl," she cooed gently and then removed her hand and rubbed Quinn's lower back. "I know you know how to behave my sweet girl, and you have been given a very temporary slack on rules while your friends are here, but push me too far, and your little friends will see exactly what I do to you while you're under my care," Anne said.

"I'm sorry Sissy, sometimes, I just forget," Quinn said, making her voice a little softer and higher in pitch.

"You forget because you like what Sissy does to you, don't you?" Anne cooed pressing their noses together and giving Quinn Eskimo kisses.

"I love what you do to me Sissy," Quinn purred.

"Even the spankings for when I have a naughty baby girl on my hands?" Anne question, quirking an eyebrow at her young pledge sister.

"Well," Quinn said pausing for a moment to think. "They hurt, they hurt a lot, and I don't like that kind of pain, but I like your attention," Quinn admitted.

Anne gave a smile and genuine laugh. "Perhaps Sissy will have to dream up new ways to punish you," Anne mused and Quinn felt a tingle travel up and down her spine. Anne smiled at the blush that had taken over Quinn's cheeks and kissed her gently. She lead her over to the small two seater couch that was in the room and cuddled Quinn next to her, both girls resting in the quiet of the room, while Quinn waited for Brittany and Santana to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana and Brittany, sat down their bags and squealed softly, before wrapping Quinn in a tight hug.

"Oh my God, I have missed you so much," Brittany said, staying close to Quinn.

"What about Santana?" Quinn asked.

"She's great, I see her a lot though, and it was nice to have you home, all of us together, and then you were gone again. I was sad," Brittany said.

"Fair enough," Quinn smiled and gave her a kiss to her temple and then reached over and pulled Santana close. "I missed you too my girls," she said and then looked around. "I'll help you both unpack," she offered.

"We got it Q, but before we do, I need the bathroom," Santana said.

"Oh yeah, me too," Brittany said.

"Down the hall. Joint bathroom," she said.

"Ew, seventeen of you share a bathroom?" Santana asked in disgust.

"It's really not that gross," she said and turned around and started to unpack their things anyway. Santana and Brittany went down to the bathroom and Anne appeared in the doorway. She had been spying on her young charge for the past few moments. Now seemed like a good time to go and remind Quinn to be a good girl, in any way she could, before Santana and Brittany got back.

"Hey baby girl," she smiled.

"Hi Sissy," she grinned speaking softly and crossed the room to hug her 'big sister' tightly. Anne grinned and began spanking her bottom lightly knowing Quinn liked that. It usually got her very hot and bothered and wanting more attention. Attention however came in any form that Anne deemed appropriate, be it kisses and cuddles, or spankings, or a trip over her lap for a very thorough and intimate inspection of Quinn's bottom. "Don't let them see please," Quinn panted softly. "I won't sweetheart, you're okay," Anne said stopping the spanking and rubbing Quinn's lower back.

She gave Quinn a few extra kisses and rubbed her arm up and down Quinn's body before speaking. "When do I get to meet your friends?" Anne asked.

"We're them. Why are you hugging Quinn?" Santana asked sternly, now coming back from the bathroom and not at all pleased at the fact someone was being so intimate with Quinn. As far as Santana was concerned, when she was around she was the only one allowed to hang on to Quinn like that.

"Santana, cool it. This is Anne, she's the head of the floor. She makes sure we all follow the rules."

"The party killer," Santana said with a scowl.

"Easy Santana, I'm not the bad guy, and I'm just saying hello. I don't plan on intruding on your weekend with Quinn. She talks very highly of you, both of you, so I'm glad she'll get to spend some quality time with you two this weekend. Just remember if you ever need anything I'm down the hall. Room one thirteen. Have a good time girls. Quinn, Monday night, we have our meeting, don't forget," Anne said and then she was gone.

Santana did not miss the small pout on Quinn's face. The young lady, clearly liked Anne and was sad to see her leave, but there was something more. Santana was more than sure of it, but decided that for right now, she wouldn't say anything. She wanted to distract Quinn, get that terrible sad look off of her friend's face. "What's your meeting about?" Brittany asked curiously, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist and snuggling in from behind, effectively breaking any train of thought either of the other girls had.

"Sorority stuff I imagine. Anne is also my pledge sister. It's her job to make sure that I follow all the rules and if I don't, then I either get punished," Quinn started.

"Wanky," Santana smiled.

"Or I get thrown out of the sorority," Quinn continued with a laugh. Santana is your mind is always in the gutter? Or do you save that especially for me?" Quinn asked. "No, silly, her mind is in her head," Brittany grinned. "Come on. I want to see your campus, not just your room," she urged, bouncing slightly, waiting to get started viewing the campus.

"Alright, I'll take you both down to the lake. It's where I first saw the sisters of my sorority hanging out," Quinn said.

The three girls walked around the lake and Santana smiled. "This is actually a very peaceful area. How did you managed to find it?"

"I was just out walking one day, heard a few girls talking about some small wooded area, and then found myself here."

"What else did you find here?" Santana asked.

"This is where I saw all the sorority sisters that I am pledging with."

"Q," Brittany asked innocently.

"Yeah babe?"

"What exactly do you do in a sorority? I mean is it bad?"

"No, it's not bad. It's a little exclusive though. I just want my college resume to look better than my highschool one and apparently sorority is the way to do that."

"Until they tell you who you can and can't be friends with," Santana grouched.

"They aren't all like that Santana and I don't mind following the rules here, as long as I can be and do whatever and see whomever I want when I go home, which is exactly what I do."

"Well what about pledging? Isn't that illegal now?" Brittany asked, stretching out on the grass and Santana snuck in behind her, cradling her friend gently. 

"No, but the hazing is. Come on Q, spill it, what are they making you do. Bleed goats? Promise your first child? Make you sing the alphabet until you think your tongue is going to fall out of your mouth?"

"Can that really happen?" Brittany asked.

"No Silly, and no, none of those things. I can't explain it, it's just different and it's nice having a group of "friends" around when I don't have you guys. I will tell you though, that Anne is almost like Berry. She doesn't sing as well, but God Almighty, is that woman bossy! Every little thing has to be perfect, it's insane!" Quinn said convincingly.

What none of them noticed were the two older sorority sisters who were sitting near by. "Is that so Quinn?" one of them asked fixing her with a firm look and Quinn looked guilty and then fixed her face.

"Hi girls," she smiled. "These are my friends from high school; Brittany and Santana. Yes, Anne is a little bit of a control freak, but she does look out for me, and if I want to be in this sorority, then that's what it'll take I guess," she said. 

"Nice seeing you little one," the one girl said as she started to walk away.

"LIttle one?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow and Brittany followed suit.

"I'm still a pledge sister," Quinn covered smoothly.

"Ooooh, a frog! Come on San, help me out, Lord Tubbington can have a friend!" Brittany cheered and while Santana went off wit Brittany for a moment, Quinn pulled out her phone.

~~ ~~ ~~

Anne was in her dorm room going over her calculous homework when her phone buzzed three times.

_Baby girl is talking smack about you."_

_I think it's time you show her what running your mouth can do to a girl. I have spare bars of soap if you need them. :)_

Those were the first two texts that came in and Anne shook her head. She remembered when she was pledging and accidentally complained about how the Madam of the sorority house was too much of a neat freak and insisted that everything in the house be absolutely clean. When the Madam of the house heard her, she was given an enema every night before bed and wrapped up in a diaper. In the morning she was also forced to submit to her big sister who was responsible for feeding her, brushing her teeth, getting her dressed for classes, and spanking her before she started her day. Anne had complained about things being too clean. The complaining got her a sore bottom every morning before she was walked to class, and at night, she the Madam made sure that Anne learned exactly how clean the madam liked the things in her house. Anne didn't complain about cleanliness ever again.

_I'm so sorry Sissy, they were getting suspicious. I love you and I didn't know what else to say to change the topic of conversation. Please be gentle with me._

"Gentle indeed," Anne laughed and put her phone off to the side. When her homework was done, she would figure out what type of punishment to give her baby sister. In the mean time, it wouldn't hurt to let her sweat it out a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Anne decided to think a bit more about what Quinn's punishment would be. She couldn't and wouldn't let her get away with running her mouth, but she was against soaping. Hannah down the hall did that and her pledge sister had vomited quite violently for a few days afterwards and Anne wasn't ready for that. She did enjoy putting Quinn in vulnerable positions though, so she would work with that. 

Standing up, she texted back to Quinn. _We will discuss this later little one,_ she texted and then looked up at Quinn's room. Everything was hidden, perhaps it was time to bring out a few things. "I won't be harsh with her, she panicked, but I won't be entirely subtle either," Anne said to the empty room.

She unlocked Quinn's room went inside and began searching for the few item she knew would embarrass Quinn the most. In her closet, the footie pajamas with the drop seat were folded neatly and sitting on the top shelf. They had a print of teddy bears on certain parts, but had been folded so that the childish print couldn't be seen. Anne took it out, opened it up, and hung it up. Then she went to the desk drawer. Quinn was hiding quite a few things in this drawer, she knew that, because they had discussed it.

_"Alright my sweet baby girl. Tell me, where is your thermometer?" she asked._

_"In the top drawer in the back. You can get to it, but I don't feel ill, or like I might be coming down with something," she said._

_"Nice try my sweet girl, but you know very well that if I decide it's time for a temperature check, you're getting it," Anne said firmly._

_"Yes Sissy," Quinn said her voice a mixture of excitement and disappointment. Losing control was always a bit of a challenge for her, but the lovely feelings that Anne gave her and helped her to have while she was having her temperature taken were amazing. Anne was always very loving and gentle about everything she did with Quinn._

_"Moving on, where is your pacifier?" Anne asked._

_"Which one?" Quinn asked honestly._

_"Titles my baby girl," Anne said pulling Quinn over her knee and rubbing her lower back and bottom gently._

_"Which one do you mean Sissy?" Quinn asked._

_"Both of them my love," Anne said inching Quinn's clothes into the right position in order to get to the bare skin of her bottom._

_"Oh, um, my," Quinn stammered. "This one," she said pointing to her lips. "Is in the second drawer, at the very back, in a purple basket," she said and took a breath as Anne ran a finger up and down the crack of Quinn's ass._

_"And the other one?"_

_"In the bottom drawer, wrapped in," Quinn pushed out and then moaned happily, unable to finish her sentence. What Anne was doing felt too good to focus on anything else._

_"Wrapped in what my precious?" Anne asked, carefully circling her finger around Quinn's tight pucker._

_"Too good Sissy," Quinn whimpered._

_"It all stops if you don't tell me where little one," Anne warned her._

_"Blue, towel," she said pushing out the two words breathlessly, feeling on the verge of an orgasm._

_"And if Sissy decides that her little Quinnie needs some quiet time, you know exactly what's going to happen don't you?" she asked her seriously._

_"Yes Sissy," Quinn panted and Anne smiled. Quinn was so sweet and so good, Anne could never be too mean to her._

_"Very good my baby girl," she crooned and carefully worked her fingers down and around, stimulating her clit and told her she could come._

_Quinn did as asked and then once she was calm, Anne took great care in cleaning her up so she would be presentable when her friends showed up._

"And now I know what I need, and you my little Quinnie are definitely getting quiet time today, if not again while at the meeting," she said pulling both pacifiers out of their spots and slipping them in her pocket. As a very last touch, she moved the thermometer to the top of the desk, left in it's little yellow duck case, sitting in the pencil cup. The girls may or may not see it, but Quinn would and she would know that Anne had been there and that she was treading on a bit of thin ice.

~~ ~~ ~~

Quinn, Brittany, and Santana all walked back to the dorm room once they'd returned from shopping.

"I think we have it all. Cookie dough, chips, movies, ice cream, and pretzels. I don't think we forgot anything," Brittany smiled.

"I'm sure there is something, but we'll figure it out later," Santana smiled.

Quinn let them all onto the floor and Anne was in the common area grinning from ear to ear along with one of the other sorority sisters that Quinn had only seen a handful of times. "Well hello ladies, ready for a weekend?" Anne asked with a smile, pausing what she was doing to look up and smile at the girls.

"Movies and junk food," Brittany grinned.

"Why don't you two put all that stuff away. I need to borrow Quinn for about fifteen minutes and then you can have her back.

"Why?" Brittany asked and all Santana did was scowl.

"Just some sorority stuff, we have to go over. I promise it won't take very long," Anne said and while she spoke Quinn worked her brain furiously to figure out what could take fifteen minutes of time. Whatever her brain had come up with was not pleasant, because she knew her pledge Sister very well. Anne liked to tease and torture whenever possible.


End file.
